The Prankings
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: Funny poems about Roy and Ed, well, pranking each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Just letting ya'll know that I made myself a Facebook account for you all to go look at for updates! You can friend me if you'd like, I'll friend you back!**

**It's purpose is to talk to fans, and to be able to tell you all when I'll be able to update and what is going on in my life I don't like authors notes and I'm not sure if anyone really reads the Bios here on FF, so I figure...yeahhhh... XD**

**Anyways the Facebook name is xFeli (first name) Chanx (last name). I hope to see you there!**

**I hope you like this series of poems, they were written in my senior year of high school….two years ago. Oops XD Hope you all enjoy! (The other two poems will be posted in the next few days!)**

* * *

A man with hair the color of corn silk,

was running down the road alone at night.

Another ran behind with a glass of milk,

which the man wouldn't drink without a fight.

/

Catching up with his blond friend he called out,

"I didn't know that shrimps ran so quickly!"

The blond then turned suddenly with a shout,

"I am not short, and that stuff is sickly!"

\

As the dark haired man took a step closer

the blond brought his hands up in defense.

The other man taunted that he was taller,

making the smaller lash out without sense.

/

Eyes widened as the cup began to fall,

the dark haired man had won this after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops, I've been off the writing scene for a while. Funny how a few days turned into weeks and then into months...**

**Quick update! I haven't written much since winter really dragged me down this year, but the past two days the weather has been in the 40s and sunny and I have this need to write and type suddenly. **

**So by the end of this week I should have the last part of this poem up. I should be able to find it while cleaning my room, if not I'll wing it.**

**I have about three oneshots written from my writing class this past fall so I'll work on getting those posted as well.**

**Hope you'll find this funny, it was written spring of 2012 - damn. That was forever ago.**

* * *

Edward walked carefully down the crowded street.

Not a cloud to be seen, with the bright shining sun.

When he saw his target, he tried to be discreet

The blond did not wish for his plan to be undone.

He stalked his friend Roy for a while without notice,

Ed could see his shoulders twitch and hid down an alley,

waiting for a moment, still doing his plan justice.

He peeked out, frowning as he saw Roy slightly.

The man had clearly noticed he had been stalked

and had sped up his walk while Ed had been hiding.

Ed followed quick after, not one to be deterred.

He caught up fast and continued without thinking.

His friend had been ready and dodged completely.

Ed tumbled to the ground and looked up flustered.

Roy took out a squirt gun from his pocket neatly,

Edward was sheepish as he looked up bewildered.

Ed flinched at the cold liquid aimed at him,

he glared up at Roy who just smiled back down.

The blond could not believe that just on a mere whim,

that Roy had been expecting him to come in town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! End of the week posting! Haha! So, a mini update, I got two of the three mini oneshots typed and just need my gf - Mii-ch4n - to get to work on editing. I'm hoping to get started on a big fic again soon, and hope to continue posting little one shots and what not while I wait for that fic to be...well, mostly written/typed before I start posting it. **

**I hope you all enjoy the final installment to The Prankings!**

**This too was written in the spring of 2012.**

* * *

Edward decided to be more sneaky,

he came into the office and hid quickly.

He went for a closet near the doorway,

and pushed past the old coats in his way.

This plan was going to work he was sure.

He'd get back at his friend for the torture,

of being pranked nearly every day.

And Edward would get his revenge today.

Ed waited patiently for an hour.

By the second he had to overpower

his need for food, and waited a while.

By the third it was no longer worthwhile.

Stepping out of the closet glanced

around the room before he advanced.

Spotting the calendar across the room,

he crept toward it and smacked his head.

The day's date was circled in a bright red,

Roy's day off of work, the man was in bed.

No pranks to be done that day and Ed sighed,

thanks to this his whole day had been wasted.


End file.
